


God bless America (‘s Ass)

by DreamscomeTRUEEE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fingering, Light crack near the end, M/M, Scott talks too much, Slight Feminization Kink, light humiliation, light slut shaming, top scott lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamscomeTRUEEE/pseuds/DreamscomeTRUEEE
Summary: Oh my god. Oh my god ohmygodohmygod - I’m going to have sex with Captain America. We are sitting on a hotel bed in San Francisco and we are going to have sex.Deep breaths now.Oh my god he’s beauty he’s perfection I think I’m going to faint.





	God bless America (‘s Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone fic for now - my first stab at writing Steve and any of his boyfriends, so hopefully characterization wasn’t too out of place.

_Oh my god. Oh my god ohmygodohmygod - I’m going to have sex with Captain America. We are sitting on a hotel bed in San Francisco and we are going to have sex._

_Deep breaths now._

_Oh my god he’s beauty he’s perfection I think I’m going to faint -_

“Scott.”

_In, out. _

“Scott, are you alright?”

Okay, Scott most definitely did **not **meep.

“YesImfinethankyou!”

That fine jaw does not look convinced.

Oh no, Cap is frowning. Scott has sinned he has put a frown on Captain America’s face -

“You know,” Cap said, eyes blue and gorgeous, “We don’t have to do this.”

“Wha- what do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Cap gestured in Scott’s general direction, “I think it’s pretty obvious that you’re not...”- he seemed to struggle briefly to find the word- “ready.”

Scott looked down at himself. 

Well. 

“I swear I can get it up, I used to jack off to pictures of...you...” Good lord Scott needs to shut up he’s making things worse.

Cap wasn’t blushing exactly, but the tips of his ears were turning pink. It was adorable. And Scott needs to stop being so _disrespectful_ this is _Captain America _-

“That’s not what I was referring to.” 

Scott blinked. 

“I didn’t mean the...nether regions.” Cap sighed, and _he just disappointed Captain America- _“I meant this.” He reached out and pressed Scott’s hand against his chest.

“Tell me, Scott, who do you see when you look at me?” Cap’s gaze was firm, his heart beating rhythmically under Scott’s palm. “Steve Rogers, or Captain America?”

Scott scrambled for words.

“I mean, you’re...Cap,” he finished lamely. 

Cap, no, _Steve _let go of Scott’s hand, and made to rouse.

“I can’t be who you want me to be, Scott.”

He didn’t sound upset, just... lonely. 

That wouldn’t do. 

Scott grabbed Steve’s hand this time. “Steve- I don’t want you to be anyone else.” Okay, maybe he’s squeezing Steve’s hand a bit too hard, but that’s not the point. “When I said that you are Cap, it means you’re not just the person I look up to and respect the most, but also my friend. I know it probably doesn’t work that way, but I’ve always thought only your closest friends get to call you Cap.”

The corners of Steve’s lips twitched. “On the field, maybe.” He leaned forward (_oh my god he’s too close I can see the green in the blue of his eyes)_, “Scott, I like it when my closest friends call me Steve.” 

Okay this wasn’t the time but why did he sound so sexy when he said the words “I like it”. Scott wanted to hear him say that. Over and over again. 

In a burst of courage that looking back, Scott would have never known where it came from, Scott pressed his lips against Steve’s. The kiss was chaste, but it felt like heaven. 

“Steve.” 

Steve breathed, “Yeah?”

“Steve.”

A chuckle of mirth, “Yes, Scott?”

“Steve!” Suddenly they were kissing again and it was nothing Scott had ever imagined but so much better. Steve’s mouth was warm and almost pliant, gentle and malleable. There was no fight for dominance - Steve just submitted, beautifully. 

Not that Scott was particularly dominant, because he really wasn’t. But who could resist when Steve Rogers is willingly giving you the reigns? 

One little push and Steve was on his back against the sheets, Scott ridding them of their clothing piece by piece.

“Up, gorgeous, let me take those pants off.”

Steve giggled a bit as he lifted his hips, “You sound like you’re talking to your kid.”

Holy. Steve Rogers _giggled_. 

That’s it, Scott must have died and went to heaven.

He leaned down and nuzzled against the super soldier’s neck, “I don’t deserve you.”

Steve let out another happy sound. “That tickles.”

Scott didn’t know what he had done to make this man happy, but he was gonna use every fiber of his being to keep him that way. 

“Can I touch you?” 

Steve nodded, a hint of Brooklyn slipping out, “Hurry up. We don’t got all day.”

The words left his mouth as he nibbled along Steve’s jawline, “Patience, princess.” 

Oops. 

Hazel eyes darted up to assess the damage, but all he saw was a splash of pink across Steve’s cheeks and an almost shy smile. 

Oh.

Oh yes, he could work with this. 

Feeling more daring, he ground his hardness against Steve’s, pulling a tiny moan from the other man. 

“Baby girl, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Okay, that was so corny inner Scott was cringing, but Steve just bit his lip and wiggled against him. Captain America had a feminization kink and Scott was all for it.

He reached for the lube conveniently placed on the nightstand, and popped the cap (_haha_) open. 

“Have you... you know, before?” Scott asked as he dribbled the lube over his fingers.

Steve shrugged. “Yes.”

“Spread yourself for me? Please?”

Steve complied, spreading his legs apart with his hands to reveal his cute pink hole.

So sue Scott. He’s never been someone who dirty talks (he gets too embarrassed), but he’s always been someone who talks during sex. Talks a lot. Rambles, actually. 

“I just want to say, Steve,” one finger now. Steve’s _tight_. “I’m honored. Thank you for letting me do this. I mean, I’m just me, and-“ two fingers, “you’re, you know, like Jesus.” 

Steve’s breath hitched when he crooked his fingers at a certain angle - Eureka!

“Scott, shut up and do that again.”

Scott pressed again on the nub he now knew was Steve’s prostate, and made sure to apply more pressure.

“Oh, yes” Steve arched against him, “Again.”

“Just curious, though.” Okay this is really not typical Scott behavior, but he has two fingers inside America’s Ass he gets at least a thousand free passes. He slowly pressed a third finger in, and quickly found the spot once more. 

“Are you always this easy for it? This docile? All sweet once anyone gets their fingers inside you?”

Steve moaned when Scott pumped his fingers, “N- aaah.”

“This sensitive? I haven’t even touched you anywhere else.”

“Nnngh- Scott!”

Oh. 

Did he just. 

Steve literally just came all over himself. 

Just from three fingers up his ass.

Moaning Scott’s name.

That was the hottest thing Scott has ever seen his whole life.

“Oh wow. You really are sensitive.”

Steve covered his face with a muscular arm. “Shut up, Scott.”

“I am so hard right now.”

One moment he was facing Steve, fingers still buried in that tightness, and the other he was flat on the mattress, and Steve was all the way down _there_, staring at his dick like it was his mission.

Almost conversationally, Steve commented, “My refractory period’s pretty instant, but just so I don’t keep you waiting...” then he wrapped his cherry plump lips around Scott and _sucked_.

Scott’s brain malfunctioned, and words tumbled out.

“Yes, baby, you’re so warm and wet, those lips were made for this - so perfect, ohhhh that feels good, baby I don’t know how much practice you’ve had but you’re a pro at fellatio - I’ll never be able to look at you without thinking of your lips around my dick ever again - so freaking sexy - so slutty - I’m getting close -“

Steve. The little -

He stopped just before Scott was pushed over the edge.

Steve wiped the pre-cum from his mouth, and said evenly, “I’m ready for you.”

All is forgiven. God bless America.

He flipped their positions, until Steve was on his elbows and knees, ass presented.

Just in case, he dribbled more lube over Steve’s stretched hole that was clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

Then, finally, he slid home.

Steve’s passage was as warm and welcoming as he thought. Remembering something, he pressed his lips against Steve’s ear and blew.

Steve whined. 

Scott began fucking Steve in earnest, all the while he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Elegant princess’ actually a whore, isn’t she? How many cocks have filled this pretty pussy?”

Steve’s hands were fisted into the sheets as he moaned, “Six - just six!”

The number gave Scott a little pause, but not for long.

“Six? How sinful. But I love my baby girl all-“ _thrust_”- the-“ _thrust_“-same.”

It was slightly embarrassing, but both of them didn’t last long after that.

Scott awoke to a golden retriever snuggled against his chest. Heavy.

Steve seemed to wake around the same time, blinking sleepily. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott blurted.

Steve blinked at him again, this time out of confusion. “For what?”

“I...” okay, now Scott was blushing, great. “I called you names.”

Steve snorted. “And I loved it.”

“Well, we should have still gone over what was okay and what was not beforehand... don’t want to call you anything you’re not comfortable with. Actually, we should just make a list of things as well that you’re okay or not okay with doing. And maybe pick a safe-word”

“Scott.”

“You know, to be safe. Not that I want to get into a BDSM relationship with you or anything like that. Of course, not that I don’t want to - I would be honored, but you know-“

“Scott.” Oh wow Steve was so beautiful with his hair an adorable mess and his lips pouty and his eyes oh so blue-

And Steve was laughing.

At him. Steve was laughing at him!

“Scott, you’re cute, but you need to shut up and kiss me.”

And kiss him he did.

~EPILOGUE~

“So... six?”

“Do you really want me to list everyone I’ve bedded?”

“Everyone who bedded you, yes.”

“... Fine. Howard, Logan, Tony, Thor, Sam, and T’Challa”.

“Wait. Logan, like Wolverine Logan?”

“I don’t know who Wolverine is. Logan’s Logan. Back from the war.”

“And wow. Father and son?”

“It’s not like I planned it.”

“Four of those six happened after the ice.”

“I don’t know why you’re so persistent about the details, but yes.”

“...”

“...”

“No Bucky though?”

“Gross, Scott. He’s my best friend.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering writing out all six of Steve’s sex encounters... might add those to this fic or post separately.


End file.
